As demand for oil has increased, oil companies have developed devices and methods to allow deepwater drilling. With drilling platforms used today, oil companies have been able to drill wells at depths that exceed over a mile below the water surface. However, the oil and gas industry has failed to develop an efficient method for isolating and securing the wellhead and blowout preventer in the event of a catastrophic failure, such as encountered recently by the Deepwater Horizon rig operated by British Petroleum (BP). BP made several unsuccessful attempts to terminate or capture the oil and gas escaping into the Gulf of Mexico by placing a containment dome over the leaking wellhead. There are several problems with placing an unsealed containment dome over a leaking wellhead, such as oil escaping from around the unsealed bottom and hydrates forming inside the dome and thereby blocking the lines used to collect the leaking oil.